A semiconductor component comprising a semiconductor chip stack in which semiconductor chips are arranged with their top sides lying opposite is known. Between the two top sides of the semiconductor chips stacked one on top of another, metallic leads are arranged on an intermediate carrier connecting the contact areas of the base semiconductor chip to the contact areas of the stacked semiconductor chip. Consequently, for stacking purposes, the leads have to be bonded by their lead ends on the contact areas of the semiconductor chips to be stacked one on top of another, which can lead to problems at least during the bonding of the stacked semiconductor chips on the lead ends. It is furthermore disadvantageous that a special lead frame has to be produced for the stacking of the semiconductor chips whose top sides are oriented to one another, where the costs for producing a semiconductor component of this type rise.
A semiconductor component is known that includes a semiconductor component comprising semiconductor chips that are stacked one on top of another with their top sides lying opposite. For this purpose, the top sides have contact areas and external contacts in the form of solder balls which are soldered onto one another in order to realize a semiconductor chip stack for the semiconductor component. A semiconductor component of this type has the disadvantage that the solder balls as flip-chip contacts increase the device height and the further disadvantage that the orientation of the semiconductor chips with respect to one another is complicated and can lead to incorrect connections, especially as a reliable meeting of flip-chip contacts of the semiconductor chips to be stacked one on top of another is extremely difficult and appears to be relatively unsuitable for mass production.